Hepatosplenic T cell lymphoma is a rare, but lethal disease. The median age of onset is 35 and the expected median survival is less than two years. Very little is known about the genetic alterations underlying this disease. In this proposal we seek to define the genetics of the disease through exome and RNA sequencing of both primary human tumors and from the only known mouse model of the disease.